In many office environments, it is not unusual for groups of coworkers to congregate either outside of individual offices or within larger open office spaces (hallways, coffee rooms, etc.), having side conversations and so-called “water-cooler” discussions. While short, quick conversations may not be a significant problem in the work environment, it is not uncommon for these informal discussions to become longer in duration, sometimes including additional participants as the conversations progress. These groups may often create disturbances for neighboring individuals or groups attempting to work, creating pockets of noise that can be distracting to employees and reducing overall work productivity. In addition, some conversations may include private or confidential information not appropriate for others to hear. This is particularly true in work environments that include large open work spaces, cubicle areas, and offices without doors, which are designed to create an open and collaborative atmosphere, but also produce localized group discussions that can interfere with the work of those not participating.